Vittorio Capecchi
|age = 42 |nationality = Italian-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Mobster |family = Giulietta Capecchi (daughter) Lucrezia Capecchi (daughter) † |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #7: Let Me Down Gently (s4) }} Vittorio Capecchi was a suspect in the murder investigations of his daughter, teenager Lucrezia Capecchi, in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) and media tycoon George Buchanan in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Vittorio is a 42-year-old mobster and father to Lucrezia and Giulietta Capecchi. He has black hair and mutton chops underneath a white and black hat. He dons a white shirt and striped red tie underneath a black suit with a pocket watch in the left pocket. In his first appearance, it is known that Vittorio drinks champagne and smokes cigarettes. In his second appearance, he has a gold pin on his tie. It is known that he snuffs tobacco. Events of Criminal Case Let Me Down Gently Vittorio became a suspect after the player and Isaac got word from Evie that he was on the warpath after hearing his daughter died. He was furious over Lucrezia's murder, saying no one messes with his family and gets away with it. Isaac informed him that he was to remain in the lighthouse until the killer was brought to justice the legal way, Vittorio decided to stand down but informed them that his patience was thin. Vittorio was spoken to again regarding a newspaper article headlining his family's mansion being set on fire; and Lucrezia, who was an infant at the time, was trapped in it. Though the article alleged Vittorio himself as the cause, he explained he ran inside to save her, although he was too late to prevent the scars. As for the fire, he said they were caused by rival mobsters, and although they were dealt with he had never been able to forgive himself for his daughter's injuries. In the end, Vittorio was found innocent after the team incarcerated Jordan Wilson for Lucrezia's murder. Behind the Mask Vittorio became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found his ring close to the crime scene. He was saddened to hear of George's death, saying the two were close friends. The two were close mostly in part due to Vittorio's connections with the upper class. But he insisted he had nothing to do with George's death, calling him a "dear, dear friend". Vittorio was spoken to again about business agreements between him and the victim, where it was shown the later was scamming him. He was aware of it, but he insisted they had some words exchanged and Vittorio calmly requested to the victim to return his money. He insisted he was not a violent man, though Isaac had his doubts. Vittorio was found innocent again after it was revealed that Wentworth was responsible for George's murder. Trivia *Vittorio is one of the suspects to appear in two cases. Case appearances *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery VCapecchiMOTP.png|Vittorio, as he appeared in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past). VCapecchiMOTPC183.png|Vittorio, as he appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiMOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi, Vittorio's daughter. LucreziaCMOTPV.png|Lucrezia Capecchi, Vittorio's late daughter. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects